Perfectly, incandescently happy
by BEBEAPPEAL
Summary: Whether sleeping, or just plain lollydaggling.. Snape remembers a beautiful Lily. Chapter two updated.
1. Chapter 1

He peacefully drifted to sleep. 

Quietly and possibly spontaneously.

The sweet smelling, toasted air swept through his sense, and the glimpse of strands of auburn burned.

Green eyes illuminated the scenery and those green eyes only belonging to Lily Evans.

Severus had the audacity to step forward and say hello.

"Hi Sev!" Lily called, with a touching smile.

Tints of pink rose to his cheeks quickly.

_No wonder, Potter fancies her._

They strolled along the path, just the two of them and as the leaves shivered, because of the wind, leaves came pouring down.

_She was a vision._

"Are you alright?" Lily nudged.

Severus lost his train of thought.

"I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Are you cold?" She found his hand and firmly gripped it.

_The pink changed. _

As they made there way towards Hogwarts, they entangled in conversation about potions and charms and winter break ahead.

"You're not going home?" Lily asked bewildered.

"What home?" He scoffed, and he ended the conversation with that.

After much silence and the feeling alone of making everything awkward, he stopped in his tracks. He pulled Lily into a warming embrace.

Weeks have passed, days have passed and even on the day continuing, hours were passing by. Soon he will be saying farewell to Lily.

His glance towards the window froze his heart. It was dark, and as refreshing as the snow looked... he would rather be here. He stood stationary at the main entrance, and waited for Lily.

She strode on by with her hands tucked behind her back. Her silky auburn hair blowing by, and the red sweater and skirt had complimented her figure.

'Happy Christmas, Sev." Lily smiled delicately.

"Happy Christmas Lil." Severus coughed as the pink rose back.

"I made you a scarf, so as cheesy as this may sound, you won't be cold while I'm gone." Lily brought out the scarf that was hiding behind her back.

She smiled as she stood on her tippy toe to indicate Severus to bend down. She wrapped the scarf around him twice and in front, Black. However in fluorescent yellow was stitched 'Love Lily.'

Professor Dumbledore had opened the door and was drifting down the staircase. "You'd best be off Miss Evans"

Lily nodded and squeezed Sev, one last time. As the doors opened magically, the cold air sought through the corridors, but between Lily and Him, they remained warm.

Severus Snape slowly opened his eyes, to find a Harry Potter slipping through his classroom.

"Potter." Snape continued dryly.

"I err- forgot my book bag." Harry faced Professor Snape.

Severus Snape bore into Harry's eyes. His green eyes, and sighed quietly.

"What's that sir?" Harry picked up his belongings and questioned.

"You may leave Potter." Snape gestured out, and as Harry left the questionable room.

Snape took a deep breath and opened his cupboard. A scarf laid there, Faded black and still... in its faded colors, it still read _'Love Lily.'_


	2. Chapter 2

To stare at him.. to see her eyes and James Potter's face.. 

_The class was in session._

How much more of this will I have to take? I remember the first day I saw him, I'm quite sure he thought I knew who he was.

I did.. but not for what he was known for. I knew who he was for my own reasons.. my own reasons being Lily.

I don't remember what it's like to have love someone, for so long.. I found myself to be someone in Lily's life, but what ended it would be something I still and do regret. Not for going back on my word and calling her a mud-blood, but for all those times I pushed her away when I was hurt. She came.. she always came and wrapped herself around me. Pulling me toward her chest and soothing me with a hush. In this world of reckless happenstance.. that wouldn't, couldn't last forever. Not even in a world full of magic. The differences between me and and that imbecile James, was that he couldn't have loved her... especially if she wasn't with him, but I could. _I proved that._

_Can't I have that recognition?_

Her eyes haunt me in my dreams.. countless times have I came to visit the 'Mirror of Erised'. Countless times i've seen her beautiful magnificent face, blowing kisses at me.. someone so undeserving. How many times has she mouthed 'i love you'.. she never did.. and even if she did love me in a sense, it wasn't enough. She could have stepped aside when the dark lord had told her, but she didn't.. that what i always loved about her.. she could have left my side but she never had tried .. I left hers.

"I think Snape fancies you, Harry.. by the way he's looking at you." Ron nudged.

Snape straightened his back and clenched his hands into a fist, "Ten points."

_It never ceases to amaze them._

Snape roamed the corridors at night, hoping to find something.. a certain someone. Every night it would be the same.. someone to no avail.

_This night would have to be different.._

'Severus' rasped a whispering voice.

_I hold my breath just to hear you speak,_

Snape instantly spun around.

_no one._

He quietly walked back to his room. His sanctuary and while there were two seats to be sat on, he sat on the floor. His eyes gazing the ceiling, and his eyes and arms fell in defeat. A small drip was heard, followed by many. Bringing his knees to his chest to find warmth, he tilted his face the other way.

_'don't be lonely.'_ the voice faded.

It was a dry, summer's day. Hot was one word to describe.

They met at the playground. It was funny how they were so intact. whenever they needed one another, they found each other there.  
Only once, had Severus been at Lily's, He was welcomed, but he felt as if it would be a bother.

"Sev. is that you" She quirked a smile.

Sitting on the swing, was Severus picturing the sky.

"The sky is so orange Lily.." Severus remained his look on the sky, and not once turned to face Lily.

As if she were jealous, she slowly made her way to the unnoticed Snape, and placed her hands on his lap, as if she needed supported.

_I hope this dream never ends._

She too looked up, and that's when a very red faced Snape looked her way. Her neck being few inches away, and as her face lowered, her green eyes sparkled and her pink lips curiously shaped a smile.

Severus began stammering, and so his hot face was burning.

_You don't know what you do to me.._

Ridiculously embarrassed, he began swinging, and as Lily still in front of him, began to fall everything was blurring. He caught her around the waist, and she and him swung on the same swing.

Her smile, formed a beautiful laugh and her arms tied around his neck.

The higher they went, the wider her smile grew, and soon a laugh escaped Severus's mouth.

The yellow sun beamed through the orange sky and no longer was the hot air affecting poor Snape, but a Lily around his neck.

Gradually they stopped..

The swing was no longer in movement, and Snape's hand was misplaced. His eyes were lost in her's and as she sighed, she hugged him tightly. Her neck brushing against his nose, and her dry hair moved slightly onto his shoulder.

Her eyes closed, his eyes drifted. The whole world seemed to disappear from his mind.

That didn't matter.. nobody did, except for the girl on top of him.

_I hope i'm doing the right thing.._

"Lily! I.." Severus began.

_and the stuttering continued._

**A/N: I like this one, please review and toodle loo :)**


End file.
